Cutie Extract
Cutie Extract is a fan-made episode of MLP. It focus on the Starlight, Twilight and Sugar-Belle,Party Favor, Double Diamond and Night Glider. Plus the introduction of a new pony. Summary The episode begins at the village, where party favor, Double Diamond and night glider are holding a meeting as they announced that in 4 days will be the celebration of the anniversary of them gain their cutie marks back. As Everypony cheered, a male unicorn arrived, who seem to be recognizable in the village as he asked them the location where starlight is and Double Diamond told him she living in Ponyville, And the unicorn decided to go to Ponyville. We then cut to the next day, where Twilight and Starlight are heading to the Friendship School, but as soon as they got outside, they encounter the male unicorn, Who Starlight recognized as Chant Deletrear, a unicorn from the village Starlight hasn't seen since she ran away for the village. When Twilight asked chant what he's doing here, chant took out a jar, then summon Magic from his horn and cast a spell on Starlight. As Twilight question Chant what did he's doing, it is revealed that he extracted Starlight cutie mark, and place it in the same jar, resulting in her cutie mark to turn into a equal sign. As starlight appearance resemble her first appearance but with a tone down pink appearance, Chant then told starlight "now it's your turn" as he use a spell to teleport him and the jar out of Twilight and starlight View. As Twilight ask Starlight who was this Pony, Starlite remember him as one of the ponies who Cutie Mark she took away when she lived on the village but didn't understand why he did it. Starlight Dance Again to visit sugar Bell at sugarcube corner since she's there Apprenticing with misses cake. A few moments later Starlight and Twilight talk to sugar belle, who explained that after Starlight left, and Chant Deletrear also left the village to study more spells but she did not know he was coming here. Twilight then suggest to head to the Village to talk to the others, But realize that she and starlight are need at the Friendship School, until Starlight got an idea. While on the train, Twilight wonders if the two ponies that Starlight requested perfect for the job, in which case we return to the Friendship School to see that the two ponies who took the places of Twilight and Starlight are Princess Cadence and Trixie, back at the train Twilight notice that Starlights appearance is more grayer then usual and realized that the spell chant used On Starlight is much different then Starlight spell. After arriving at the village, Starlight talk to Party Favor and the others and and asks the whereabouts of Chant Deletrear, which Double Diamond pointed to Starlight old home. As Twilight and the others arrived at the house, Night Glider knock on the door and Chant opened it, and while not looking surprised, greeted Everypony and party favor asked chant what kind of spell he used on Starlight. Chant then revealed that during his journey he found a legendary library with ancient spells, and found one spells that is almost similar to the spell Starlight used on the village but this one not only remove her cutie marks but also erase her from existence. Starlight and the other try to explain that she's changed and that she no longer the pony she once was but Chant believe her and explained that she only has an hour left before her body fade forever. Twilight attempted to steal back the jar that Chant use how to store starlight's Cutie Mark but Chant use his magic to teleport him and the jar out of the house and Escape. Party favor used his balloon talent to create another pair of binoculars out of balloons and discovered that Chant is heading to the tunnels, just like Starlight attempt to do before. As Twilight Starlight in the others begin to Chase, Chant uses his magic to create obstacle prevent them from getting their hooves on the jar. And just as he is about to enter the tunnels, Twilight manage to create a barrier around the entrance, preventing Chant from entering. As he is surrounded, Chant revealed that he still thinks Starlight is a villain and the whole "reform" thing is just an act as she plans to make Equestria all equal. But when Party Favor, Double Diamond and Kight Glider tries to convince him that Starlight really has changed, he believes that she cast a spell on them. Starlight then said how could she have if she doesn't have her magic, Just then Starlight started to fade as Twilight begs him to return Starlight Cutie Mark before she's gone forever. Chant made her a deal; in exchange for the Cutie Mark; Starlight must spend a month in Tartarus for the crimes she have committed, but Night Glider said she didn't commit any crimes as she only took away their cutie marks. Party Favor then ask if Chant heard about Starlight saving Equestria from the changelings and even help them change themselves and while Chant did heard that, he replied that this was a cover-up. Twilight then told Chant what he saying is ridiculous but Chant called Twilight a traitor for helping a criminal. Just then Chant and the others notice that Starlight isn't here and believe that she has been erased, But Chant said that's impossible as if she was erased then her cutie mark would have disappeared to but it still in the jar. Just then Starlight ambushed Chant from behind and use a little bit of a strength left to break the jar and regain her cutie mark. Add Starlight and the others are happy she got her cutie mark back, chant still called her a villain for tackling her down but Starlight said that it was the only way to save her. Twilight then told Chant about how he shouldn't hold a grudge on someone because of what they did in the past and should move on. She attempts to have him join her friendship School but rather than join, he made a snowball and threw it at Twilight. He then told her that he will not rest until he Open the Eyes to everybody and proves Starlight is still a villain and Evil. Chant then used his magic to open a portal and disappeared. The scene change back on the train as starlight is looking out the window when Twilight try to talk to her. Starlight couldn't believe that they're still a pony who not only doesn't think she change but shaving Equestria with just a cover. Twilight then told Starlight that Chant might need some time as she knows that the hatred in him will Fade with in time. Just then Chant appears outside as the train pass him as he told himself that he will prove Starlight is still a villain and won't rest until she's in Tartarus. The End. Category:Fanfictions